Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a thin film transistor (TFT), and in particular relates to a TFT substrate and a display.
Description of the Related Art
The increasing progress of display technologies brings about great conveniences in people's daily lives. As such, flat panel displays (FPDs) have become popular as their being light and thin. In various FPDs, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are popular among the consumers as their excellent properties, such as high space utilizing rate, being non-radiative, and exhibiting low electromagnetic interference.
LCDs are composed of a TFT substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of thin film transistors in a plurality of pixels.
The development of LCDs is increasing their resolution. However, the distance between the source electrode and the drain electrode in the TFT cannot be reduced using conventional lithography technology with limited resolution. Therefore, the TFT size cannot be reduced. While pixel size has been reduced to increase resolution, the aperture ratio of the pixel is greatly decreased. Accordingly, method of reducing TFT size is now called for.